


Let Them Eat Waffles

by mottsforthots



Series: Random Keanu Fics [4]
Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Building Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fingering, Food Orgasm, Food play?, Friends to Lovers, Hidden Emotions, Intense Orgasm, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Riding, Sex, Simulation, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teasing, Training, Wet Dream, neo - Freeform, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mottsforthots/pseuds/mottsforthots
Summary: You've been part of the crew on the Nebuchadnezzar for roughly a year now, training under the one and only Neo. When he hears you moaning his name one night, Neo creates a simulation with the specific goal of making you cum by altering your own coding. Startled at the new intensity and sudden emotions from your mentor, you seek more and finally get what you've been waiting for.Inspired by and written for my friend Alex.





	Let Them Eat Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, Alex. Hope you enjoy. xx

You pull the ratty backpack over your shoulder tighter and walk towards the giant ship that sits in the middle of the docking station on Zion. Other freedom fighters walk past you, some talking happily and others discussing serious topics. You've just woken up for the day and are headed to the Nebuchadnezzar where Neo, Morpheus, and the rest of the crew spend most of their time. Your dirty creme sweater falls off your shoulder due to your fast pace, but you could care less as you approach the massive metallic ship.

The loading door is open as expected and some crew members walk past you as you board, staring at a blueprint in their hands. You know that the ship is getting some work done, that's why so many people are hurrying around the narrow hallways with tools in hands and fast sentences are being spoken to others. Your combat boots clink dully on the metal floors and you make your way to the central hub of the ship where the freedom fighters enter the matrix.

The elongated seats sit in a semi-circle around the large computer station where the new operator, Link, usually sits. You look around the room, stopping in your place, then hesitantly reach up to the back of your neck where the metal circle that links you to the matrix rests. It's embedded permanently into your skin, and you flinch when the tips of your fingers finally reach it. You pull it away quickly when Neo walks on the other side of the room and looks up to see who's standing there.

His face is emotionless as usual, but he nods as a greeting and calls, "Come on." You start to walk behind him, jogging at first to reach him, but settle into another rushed pace behind him as he walks to one of the many rooms deep in the ship. You wonder where you're going, but decide on not saying anything and slow behind him once he reaches the room he's looking for. "Link. I need you to run a training simulation for us." He states cooly, gripping the door frame as he leans in.

The tall man turns around, wrench in hand, and sighs. "I'm in the middle of fixing our dumb ass ship, idiot." He scolds. Neo isn't fazed by the lack of respect- he grins a little instead. "Well run the simulation then get back to whatever you're working on." Neo slaps the door frame then takes your arm, guiding you back to the central hub. You blush a little at his touch, trying to control the sudden emotion that rushes to your heart.

If Neo knows what you're feeling, he keeps a straight face and continues forward, dropping your arm once you reach the seats. "You can leave your backpack next to the chair. We aren't going in for very long." He instructs softly, toggling with the connection lines behind the chair you're about to sit in. You've gone into the matrix and simulations before, so when you sit in the chair and feel the connection line feed into the port on the base of your skull, you close your eyes and let your body fall easily into the new world Link fires up. 

You stare around the new environment and realize it's an outdoor shooting range. Neo is behind you before you realize it and he walks over to a wall behind you that's loaded with different guns. "I want to see if you've been practicing." He murmurs, loading a pistol and handing it to you. "I thought once you downloaded the knowledge, you're a master at it?" You question, cocking the gun before turning to face the range.

"Just because you have the knowledge in your mind doesn't mean you're a master at it yet. I thought that once too when I dueled Morpheus in Kung Fu. He kicked my ass easily the first go, then he said some important things like he usually does, and then I kicked his ass. That's the short story. In other words, practice and digging deeper into your mind is the key to mastering things like... shooting a gun." Neo tells you confidently, loading his own pistol.

You nod and look at the moving targets in front of you on the open range. "I want you to hit every target square in the middle of the forehead. We leave the simulation if you do it, we stay until you do." You grip the pistol in your hand and nod, walking towards the left so you can begin at the end. The gun is heavy in your hand, but you lift it without hesitation and begin. Your eyes are trained on the head of every dummy and you fire without a second thought, moving down the long line until you've hit every target.

Neo just watches quietly behind you, observing your every move. He walks towards the targets when you finish and gives an impressed nod when you've hit every target exactly where he wanted you to. "Maybe I taught you a little too well." He jokes lightly, turning back around to give you an amused expression. You blush and scratch the back of your head, looking down at your dirty brown combat boots. "Thanks, Neo." 

It feels weird to be complimented by The One. You know he doesn't care much to be called that, but it's rooted deep within you that he's The One to save humanity from the agents. The fight of a lifetime is coming soon, everyone is aware of it, and you're more than happy to be on his team in the attempt to stop the AI's once and for all. 

You'd been like him in your past, before you were taken to the real world, searching for Morpheus and an answer to your growing suspicion everything was a simulation. He'd come for you a little over a year ago with the same opportunity Morpheus had given him: red pill or blue pill. You decision was made before he even finished the sentence for the blue pill. Neo had grinned at your eagerness and nodded. 

From that point on, you'd been working under his wing in the resistance- training with him, learning from him, coping with him. It was a big transition from a world of lies to a world of truths, but he answered every question with a strong answer and settled every doubt with strong certainty. You'd been in love with him for months now, but he was Neo and you were... you. Just another freedom fighter ready to die to save humanity. 

"Something's on your mind." Neo states, abruptly next to you, giving you a questionable eye. You jump a little and steady your breathing, meeting his eyes. "I'm just thinking of how far I've come since I joined the Nebuchadnezzar." Neo smiles a little and nods, looking back out at the shooting range where your bullet holes litter helpless targets. "Yes... still some ways to go though. Let's go get some breakfast, why don't we?"

The removal of the connection link from your neck still aches somewhat when it comes out, but you give your neck a light rub with your hand and subdue the subtle pain. Neo easily gets up from his chair and extends his hand to help you up which you take readily. There are a few other crew members eating the oatmeal-like breakfast at the long table when you and Neo finally show up. They great him with smiles and acknowledge you happily afterwards.

"We saw your shooting in that simulation." One of the younger men points out. You forget his name and hate yourself for it, but smile anyways and thank him. They marvel over it for a few minutes before turning their attention to Neo and asking him about some of the ship upgrades. You look around for Morpheus, but remember he's talking to Captain Niobe today about preparations for the upcoming war. 

Breakfast is quiet on your end and you finish it hastily, shoving the odd substance down your throat and pushing through just to feel full. You take the plate over to the washing station and set it down with the other trays before Link approaches you and asks for some help with the room he's working in. Majority of your day afterwards is spent helping out Link to connect new wires in the walls that will help the ship's speed somehow and your back is aching by the end of the day. 

The crew is asked to stay on board for the night, just in case some of the new upgrades go a little haywire in the night if they weren't installed properly, so you find yourself in one of the small rooms with a cot and a bathroom next to it. The room's only purpose is for sleeping and washing up really, so you try to fall asleep as fast as you possibly can. 

_You're tangled up in white sheets, sitting on Neo's naked lap as he holds your bare back with callused fingers and runs the tips of his fingers over your pale skin and dips them over the curve of your spine. You're pressing your lips against his swollen ones and he smiles against you as your hands hold the sides of his clean shaven face. One of his hands takes a slow dive south and grips your ass passionately, making you gasp in his mouth and give him the opportunity to push his tongue against yours._

_You grin at his cleverness, but roll your own tongue around his as the sudden feeling of his hard cock registers on your stomach. It isn't inside of you and that pings you the wrong way. "I want you..." You whisper in his ear, pulling away from the kiss as he dips his mouth down and presses lingering lips to your breasts. You lift your hips and grab his cock, positioning it against your wet entrance teasingly._

_Neo stares up at you with mischievous eyes and pushes his fingers into your hair gently. He pulls you forward into a kiss as you slowly sink down and open your mouth to moan weakly. Your kiss is slow and passionate and you ride him with meaning- pushing your hips down to take all of him. You whimper his name, "Neo... Neo... Neo..." again and again as he carefully thrusts up into you as you sink down. He moans your name too and litters you face, neck, and collarbones with kisses._

_Your orgasm is warm and you ride through it with a low moan as Neo pulls your chest against his tightly and cums deep inside of you. You smile through the kiss you share when he reaches his own climax and the words, "I love you," fall from your lips. Neo just grins wider and whispers, "I love you, too," back._

The dream ends when you roll over in the sheets, then wake up actually falling on the hard floor. You groan loudly, and rub your sore shoulder you've just landed on, but get back up and shove yourself back into the cot. You're oblivious to the shadow outside your door that's been listening to you moan in your sleep- another thing that you weren't aware of. As you drift back to sleep, ignoring the wetness in your panties, Neo stands with his forehead pressed against your metal door.

He heard the breathy moans of his name fall from your lips as you experienced your wet dream and now his head spins with new information. He's heard you fall but go back to bed as well, so he stays put and watches the code that makes up your body settle until you're completely asleep. Neo shakes his head at the desire to enter your room and fulfill whatever dream you've just had with him, but he decides against it and continues on to the central hub.

Neo's head is swimming with thoughts but the main thing he can't get out of his head is that you're as into him as he is into you. He's admired you the second he came to offer you the pills, but kept his distance because he wasn't sure you'd feel the same way. But his thoughts are confirmed for quite the opposite now and Neo slinks to the hub with a greedy but eager plan for the next day. 

****

You wake up early and manage to find an extra pair of clothes in the drawer underneath the bed and change into the bland clothing- a brown long sleeve shirt, some black jeans, and a change of underwear. Thankfully, they always carry men's and women's clothing in the drawers so you don't have to worry about wearing anything too manly if you don't want to. You tug on your same old boots and exit the room, heading for breakfast when you turn the corner and run smack into Neo who has his arms crossed.

He's staring at you with a newfound intensity and you back up quickly. "Sorry, Neo, I didn't see you there. Everything okay?" You ask, pushing some of your hair behind your ear. "Yeah, everything's fine. I want to run a... new simulation by you. See if you like it or not." He says suddenly, furrowing his eyebrows as he looks at you in concentration. "Sure, absolutely." You agree with a smile, turning around and following him as he walks to the central hub. 

You sit back in the chair and watch as Neo runs the simulation; you didn't know he knew operations like that. He types a few things into the computer, then walks behind your chair and sets the connection link into your neck. You close your eyes and when you open them again, you're standing outside of a restaurant in a black latex body suit and black, slim glasses. Your hair is in a long sleek ponytail and you look to your side to see Neo looking at you.

"Hungry?" He asks lightly holding out his arm. "This is your simulation?" You giggle, looping your arm through his. "I wanted to try some new things with food. Wanted your take on it since we all know you're not a fan of the sludge we have for breakfast." You nod with a smile and try to calm your erratic heart beat. This isn't a date, but your wet dream from last night suddenly fills your head and you shake your head to get the thought out.

"You okay?" Neo asks as you walk inside. The image of him fucking you leaves your head quickly and you nod with a hopefully convincing smile. "Hungry." Neo guides you to a table where a waiter is already programmed to serve you, smiling as you sit down across from Neo at the two person table. Simulated people dine around you happily and you admire whatever made up world this is. "And for you, ma'am?" The waiter suddenly asks. 

You're caught off guard but recognize he's asking what you want to eat so you blurt, "Waffles. Please. I miss them a lot." The waiter smiles and turns away to the kitchen as Neo stares at you with a small smile. "You miss waffles?" He questions humorously. "Absolutely. They were my favorite." Neo nods and looks around, taking in the scenery. "So? What do you think? I made it all last night." He states proudly.

You look around and admire the attention to detail in the restaurant. "It's beautiful. Must've taken a while." You admit. Neo leans back in his chair and turns his eyes on you, lifting his hand to take off his narrow black glasses. "I'm still writing the code for things here and there, but it looks good so far." He agrees, tearing his eyes away as if he's just given something up. "You... you wrote the code for all this? You can alter code like that?" You ask, suddenly excited.

Neo shifts in his chair and darts his eyes back to meet yours. "If I wanted, I could alter your code right now." He says lowly, like the information is forbidden. You blink at that, wrinkling your brows together. "What do you mean? Like... make me look different?" You press. Neo laughs humorlessly at that and shakes his head. "No. No, I can change how you feel. Like..." He narrows his eyes at you and the sudden feeling of overwhelming laughter runs through your body.

You can't help but let the bubbly sound escape your lips and you cover your mouth with your hand to try to stop the emotional sound. He pulls his eyes away and your laughter quickly dies. You stare at him with wide eyes and an amazed smile. "Neo... that's crazy." You tell him in quiet shock. Neo raises an eyebrow and looks over your shoulder at something new. "Here come the waffles." He grins.

You watch as the plate of golden breakfast is set in front of you and your mouth waters instantly. "Holy shit." You laugh softly, quickly looking up when you realize you've sworn in front of Neo of all people. He just grins and holds up his hand to let it slide as french toast is placed in front of him. "Okay... maybe I chose the wrong sweet breakfast food." You laugh, eyeing his place. "Want it?" He questions, gesturing to the plate.

"No, no. I need waffles." You laugh and grab your fork, pushing the flat end of it into the tip of the triangular piece of waffle, then stabbing it with the utensil. Neo just watches, his eyes focused on the bite you're about to take, but your eyes are looking around the room and you don't notice his intensity. You take that first bite of the waffle and...

Something hits you.

Hard.

You blink a few times and halt your chewing for a second as your stomach coils with extreme pleasure. You've felt this feeling before and when you look up at Neo, he's cutting into his own french toast quietly, completely oblivious to the sudden orgasmic feeling you're having from the god damn waffles. You quickly try to play it cool, continuing to chew the sweet food and bring your knees in close.

You shift in your seat a little and swallow the piece of waffle, pushing your free hand that's already on your lap over your throbbing lower half. Your cheeks start to heat up and you stare at the plate, wondering what the fuck they put in these waffles. The sensation of climaxing is coming quick and you grip the fabric of your jeans as you shakily push the fork into another piece. You're scared to take another bite because of how it's affecting you, so you stab it slowly and bite your lip.

The build in your stomach gets tighter and tighter and you blink rapidly as your orgasm hits you like a wave. The pleasure is immense and you swallow a moan back as your panties turn devilishly wet with white cream. You're soaked, staring at the waffle that has just given you the most intense orgasm of your life. Had it really been that long since you had food from the matrix that it actually made you cum? 

The pleasure came on so fast and sudden it was like-

Your eyes flash up faster than the speed of light to lock eyes with Neo who's staring at you intensely, holding his fork so hard his knuckles are turning white. Your eyes go wide and your lips part at the outrageous discovery he's just altered your code to make you cum. You stand up from the table so quick, you hit the wooden surface and the entire table capsizes. 

The simulated people stop talking and turn all eyes on you, making it an eerily quiet scene. The napkin over your lap drops to the floor and Neo flicks his eyes down to your front before locking them back with yours. 

You're pulled back to the Nebuchadnezzar in seconds, gasping for air as you fumble behind you and pull the connection link from your neck quickly. Your skull aches at the feeling, but you scramble to your feet as Neo comes back as well. He's in just as much of a hurry, calling your name apologetically. The problem isn't that you've just orgasmed in front of Neo, the problem is that you enjoyed it too much and... it seemed like he did too. 

He jogs to catch up with you, but you slam the door of your room in his face and you hear the dull thud of his forehead against it. He stands there for a while, you tell by the shadow he casts under your door, but eventually gives up without another word and the shadow leaves. You bury your face in your hands as your mind makes sense of what has just happened. 

First things first: Neo is powerful. He can alter codes of free people in simulations now and he's just tested it on you by... making you orgasm. You drag your hands down your face and continue to think for answers. Second thing: you liked it too much. The feeling was so intense and it absolutely wracked your whole body. You wanted him to do it again and again. Your eyes fix on the floor as a final thought comes to mind. Third thought: how into you was Neo if he was making you cum in a simulation?

*****

Two days pass in silent agony. You don't sit next to each other, you don't speak to each other, and you stop if you run into each other- immediately turning in opposite directions. But you can tell Neo is dying to talk to you about what he's done. It's the night before the third day of no interaction and you can't sleep, no matter how late it is. You wrap the cot's blanket around your shoulders and open your bedroom door, padding to the central hub in nothing but underwear and an oversized black sweater with a few holes here and there. 

You stop in your tracks when you see another figure sitting on one of the chairs with their back facing you. You know the short black hair anywhere and swallow hard, deciding you should finally talk about what happened. You continue forward and catch his attention as soon as you pass him to sit on the chair next to him. Facing him, you keep your eyes down and sit in silence for a while.

You start by addressing the situation bluntly. "What the fuck was that?" Neo sighs heavily and shakes his head, pushing his fingers tiredly over his eyes. "Now you won't even talk to me?" You press, staring at him in confusion. Neo looks up and locks eyes with you, opening his mouth to speak. "I... I shouldn't have done that. It was dangerous messing with your own code in the simulation. I put you at risk in there for my own selfish desires and I shouldn't have." 

You blink a little and push further. "Your own desires?" You question. Neo looks pained when he opens his mouth again, stuttering for words. "I know I'm not great at talking about emotions or showing them or-or conveying them but... I am... in love with you and-and you don't think I hear you at night? God a few nights ago you were moaning my name in your sleep and I got greedy. I-I built the whole simulation and-" 

You cut him off quickly. "What? What? You heard that? Oh god..." You moan in embarrassment, running your hands down your face. "No! Well, yes, but I liked it! That sounds... terrible but I-I wanted more..." You peak out over the tips of your fingers and stare at his contorted face that's displaying so many emotions. "Neo... normal people just tell each other they like them and hook up that way, not by re-writing their code to cum for them." 

Neo groans and drops his head, nodding. "I know. I know..." He trails off, disappointed in himself. A few things are established now: Neo is in love with you, Neo heard your wet dream, Neo made you cum, Neo probably wants to make you cum again. 

You're lying to yourself if the thought of being fucked by Neo doesn't arouse you. "So then why don't you fuck me like a real man instead of hiding behind coding." You bravely say, swallowing harshly at your own courage. His head lifts instantly and he stares at you like you've just told him top secret news. "I... yeah. Yeah, okay. Okay." He stumbles over his words, abruptly standing from his chair. 

You nod eagerly with stern eyes and let your heart race as he approaches you and grabs the back of your head with no warning. His lips are against yours, for real this time, and they're just like how you dreamed them. They're warm and full, getting swollen against yours almost instantly as you kiss back passionately. You drop the blanket you've been holding around your shoulders to snake your fingers into his short hair and grip the small strands. 

Neo groans into your mouth at the feeling and his hands slip under your thighs, hoisting you up suddenly and starting to walk in the direction of his room. You wrap your legs around his strong lower back and hold his neck as he works his soft lips against yours. He tastes sweet for some strange reason, but you crave the taste and push your lips into his mouth for more. 

Your tongues meet quickly and roll over each other, getting familiar with one another's taste. Neo manages to kick his door open and he places you on his feet as he turns around and locks it behind the two of you. You take the opportunity to pull off your sweater before he turns around and when he does, his eyebrows furrow helplessly at the sight of your full, naked breasts. Your nipples are already hard from the cold air and you pick your fingers nervously as he stares at you.

"Well?" You encourage timidly. Neo rushes forward and cups the side of your face as he rams his lips against you once more, turning your kissing bodies so he's able to sit on the edge of the bed. You get on your knees and spread your hips over his lap, sitting on top of him as his hands snake over your ass that's barely covered by lacy underwear. He gives your soft skin a firm grasp and you breathe out a moan, throwing your head back and closing your eyes as he takes the opportunity to kiss down your front.

Neo's hands support your lower back as you arch away from him and let his mouth take your right nipple into his mouth. He licks perfect circles around the pink bud before lightly taking it between his teeth and giving it a gentle tug. You moan and bite your lip, pushing your fingers into his hair again as he lazily moves his mouth to the other nipple. He does the same thing to the neglected bud, biting and tugging it a little harder than the other one.

You hiss in pleasure and drop your forehead on the top of his head as he pulls away and meets your lazy eyes with his matching ones. "Are you going to stare at me or fuck me, Neo?" You breathe out. He pulls you back to a sitting position and leans away to pull off his own ratty shirt, allowing you to take in his lean body. He's sculpted beautifully and you rub the pad of your thumb over the long scar on his abdomen as he attempts to undo the button on his jeans.

Neo snakes a hand around your waist and moves you so you're laying on your back with the pillows under your head. You bite your lip and smile at him as he pushes his jeans down and fits his face between your legs in only his boxers, bending over the end of the bed. You sit up on your elbows and watch as he snakes fingers to the waistband of your panties and slowly pulls them down.

The cool air hits you and you shiver as he tosses the panties to the side and casually pushes your thighs down to the sides to fully part you open. You blush and fall back against the pillows, not sure if you want to see Neo stare at your wet pussy or not. His thumb is the first thing to make contact as he presses it lightly against your hole and drags it up to your clit, parting your wet folds. You whimper at the touch and feel his thumb work deep circles into your clit.

His tongue joins next, taking over the job his thumb had as he flicks the tip of his tongue over your clit, then licks the flat of it up your slit. You moan, "Neo..." and run your fingers into his hair to pull him closer as your back arches lowly off the bed. One of his hands pushes against your lower stomach to keep you in place as two fingers tease your hole, then push inside. 

He pumps them in and out gingerly, then picks up the pace with both his fingers and tongue until you're a whimpering mess below him. He curls the tips of his fingers deep inside of you and you whine his name in a high pitch that you've never heard yourself reach before. Neo looks up at you with amused eyes, only making you wetter, before he looks back down and pulls away from your dripping pussy. 

Neo stands at the end of the bed, admiring his work, and begins to push down his boxers. You stare through drooping eyelashes and pink cheeks as his cock bounces up and evens out straight in front of him. It's the perfect size and length and you vaguely wonder if there's anything wrong with him at all. Neo crawls over you and pushes his lips against yours once more as one of his hands snakes into your now matted hair that fans across his pillows.

"You're so beautiful... especially like this." He teases, making you smile into the kiss. "Don't hold back when you fuck me." You whisper seductively into his ear as you lean forward, dragging the lobe between your teeth which makes him groan lowly. Neo reaches down and grabs himself, leaning back so he can line himself up with your entrance. You pant below him and feel his tip carefully push inside of you, then the rest of his length follows.

You moan softly and close your eyes tight as he continues to fill you, grabbing your legs and pushing them back so your knees are dangling by your head as he pushes all of himself inside and leans over you. His hands rest on either side of your head and he stills when all of him is buried deep. "Fuck me, Neo, or I'll walk out right now." You threaten weakly. 

You don't have to tell him a second time. 

The pace he picks up is fast off the bat and you moan loudly below him as he pushes hard and deep inside of you. One of his hands is under your back, arching it up so your nipples can easily be taken into his mouth. You feel like a rag doll below him, hanging limply as he fucks deep inside of you and abuses your breasts with his mouth. There will be hickeys on your nipples tomorrow, you know that for a fact, so you focus on the feeling of his cock instead.

It's long and filling, stretching you wider than any other man ever did while you were living in the matrix. The tip of his dick hits a soft spot inside of you and you cry, "Neo!" loudly, flinging your hands up to dig your nails into his back. You crave more and get greedy for the feeling, so you manage to push him backwards and take advantage of the new position- adjusting your hips around his lap as you begin to ride him.

Neo stares up at your lazy eyes through red cheeks, marveling at you as you bounce on his cock and moan his name. His hands grab your ass and slap them every now and then as you thrust yourself onto his length and allow the tip of his cock to hit that spot you're looking for. Neo is tempted to cover your mouth with how loud you're being, but he can't bring himself to do it because he's in awe. 

You look beautiful bouncing on him and you're so tight around him- warm and wet. All he can you is grab your ass and upper back to pull you tight against him. You feel your orgasm building and you stutter to let him know. "N-Neo... I'm gonna cu-cum." You whine, swiping your tongue over the lips of your open mouth. "Let me hear you. Don't hold it back." Neo coaxes, moving his lips to your nipples once more.

He sucks them harshly into his mouth and they're severely overstimulated but you love the raw feeling he's leaving behind with his tongue. "Fuck, fuck... fuck! Neo!" You cry like a whore as you arch your back into him and cream hard around his cock. Neo groans and thrusts deep inside of you as you ride out your orgasm, seeing stars all the while. Your insides clench and unclench around him, trying to milk him of everything he's got.

Neo's climax comes seconds afterwards and he buries his face into your neck, biting the skin their as he moans your name lowly and pulses all of his cum inside of you. You breathe hard against him, living the feeling of his warm seed leaking out alongside yours and dripping down your thighs. To be honest, you could care less that he's just cum inside of you and you know that should worry you, but then again... you don't care.

Neo pushes his lips back against yours and eases you onto the pillows once more, pulling himself out of you after you're laid back. You whimper at the loss of being filled, but cherish the afterglow. Neo rolls off of you to the side and you both stare at the metal ceiling of the room, panting and reminiscing in the sex you've just had. "Better than the simulation." You say breathlessly.

Neo chuckles at that and nods. "Yeah... I actually got to feel you this time." You grin and close your eyes, running a hand in astonishment down your face. You've just fucked Neo, The One, the man destined to save humanity. In the middle of a war, you've just had sex with the man who's supposed to help you all. You giggle to yourself and touch your swollen lips in disbelief. "What?" Neo asks in confusion. 

You just roll over and rest your head on his chest, wrapping your arm around his waist as he slings an arm around your shoulder and pulls you close. "How long have you been in love with me?" You ask teasingly. Neo huffs but admits it anyway. "Seven months, give or take." It goes silent and you listen to his steady heartbeat below you. "Why?" He presses. You shrug and let the statement roll off your tongue easily, "We could've done this a lot sooner a lot more often then." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it, let me know what you think! Had a lot of fun writing this. xx


End file.
